The Secrets that Await
by blissfulwords15
Summary: Elsa and Anna have just lost their parents in a sudden and supposed accident. After encountering five of their parents previous 'acquaintances', they learn that their life was surrounded by more secrets than they let on. Can the Guardians help the sister's avoid the same fate? Or will they fail, just as they had with their parents? Modern AU - Jelsa
**A/N: Hi there everyone, and welcome. Please note that this fanfic is set in a modern AU, where they do not have powers. This is a JELSA fic, and will have mature content later in the story - I will notate it in case you don't want to read! Please enjoy.**

 **This first chapter will be the shortest.**

* * *

Elsa Winters watched as the sun set beyond the mountaintops, turning the sky a mixture of red and orange hues. Her blue eyes trailed to the city that lay at the bottom of the mountain, at the wooden houses and the lights being turned on in various rooms. Smoke rose from the chimneys, mixing with the cold winter air. She imagined families sitting together, eating, laughing and telling stories of their day. She ached for hers again.

She stood, turning to face the bureau and the large mirror attached to it. Her blonde hair lay over her shoulder, a delicate braid holding in the platinum strands. Bright blue eyes were lined in black to match her attire. Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear the creak of the door opening.

"Elsa, are you ready?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned her head to see her sister, dressed in black for the occasion, her red hair a striking contrast.

Elsa, smoothing out her black knee length dress, took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready."

The sisters walked together, hand in hand, ready to face what would be the hardest day of their lives. The double doors opened, a sea of black standing to greet them with somber faces.

Elsa's heels clicked against the marble floor as she walked to the front of the room, doing her best to ignore the two ornate caskets before her. She turned and stood in front of the crowd, her fingertips clutching the podium.

"Thank you for coming this evening. This is... as you can imagine... a very hard day for me and my sister." Her voice cracked, and she took a breath to steady herself. "Thirty-five years ago, my parents met when they were just seventeen. My father, as you all know, had inherited my grandfathers estate and fortune, and would have gladly given it up for my mother. That's how much he loved her." She paused, as a tear slipped down her cheek. "And she loved him enough not to let him."

The crowd stayed quiet.

"Before Anna and I, they funded multiple medical research projects, renovated orphanages, and many other selfless things. They had to deal with two angry teenagers..." She smiled, the tears flowing freely down her face while people chuckled. "And gave us the best life we could ever have asked for. I can't imagine a future without them. But if they have to be gone, i'm glad at least that they will always have each other."

Elsa turned, facing the two rose covered caskets, and pressed her fingers to her lips before pressing them to the cold metal and saying her final good-bye.

* * *

Jack watched as the two heiresses walked to the front of the hall. The decorations, black and red, did little to take away from the somber occasion. He stood, in the very back, surrounded by the crew that _should_ have prevented this from happening. But there they stood, and their faces showed their disappointment.

A black suit was standard for his attire, as it was for the rest of them. Today he found that what normally made him stand out, made him fit right in. The only difference between him and the other attendants was his shock of white hair.

"Thank you for coming this evening..." Elsa began, and Jack swallowed down the lump in his throat.

He had watched the sisters grow for years, just as he did, but they led a _very_ different life. While they had boarding school, he had training. They attended debutante balls, and he had knife fights. But here they all were, in the same room, saying good-bye to two very important people in their lives.

"...they will always have each other." Jack heard sniffles next to him, and looked to his right see Edmund consoling Tiana. He then looked to his left to see a tear falling into Nicks beard.

The crowd began to move as a man began to play the piano. One by one they walked to the front to say their good-byes and so longs, and then to offer condolences to the sisters. The group followed suit, each placing a white rose onto the caskets and saying nothing.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Jack murmured to the sisters with the rest of the group.

"How do you all know my parents?" Elsa asked, her sister quiet beside her.

Nick cleared his throat and grabbed their hands tightly, and spoke in a thick Russian accent "We did some research work with them, we are sorry for your loss. We must get going now."

Of course they couldn't tell them the truth. If they only knew the secrets that were kept from them from birth; it would break their heart to find out.

Jack looked back to see Elsa staring curiously at him, but he immediately turned his face away in shame.

If it weren't for them, they would still have their family.

* * *

 **4 Weeks Later**

"You look _fine_ Anna. A little under dressed if anything... maybe try the maxi dress?" Elsa exclaimed, watching as her sister frantically tugged off one pair of green shoes to trade them for another.

With a huff, Anna pulled the heels on and stood, turning to stare at her figure in a full length mirror.

"Why are you going out again?" Elsa murmured, frowning at her sisters attire.

Since their parents passing, the younger sister took to venturing out and living a little on the _wild_ side. Elsa, meanwhile, was trying to continue her studies as best she could. The only issue was that after inheriting her parents wealth, being in a public university was becoming a danger and so she also inherited security.

"Because I _want_ to, and I can't sit around here Elsa, you know that..." Anna sat next to her older sister on the bed and rested her head on her shoulder. Her red strands tickled Elsa's cheek. "It's too hard. I really wish you would come with me..."

"I can't, I have a test micro test tomorrow... just _promise_ me you'll be careful. You're not going out with that Hans guy again are you?"

Shortly after their parents death had become public, so had the news that the sisters together were worth over a billion dollars. This in turn had brought many people out of the shadows to try and get into their lives. Sadly, this one person had slipped through right into her sisters arms.

"Don't be like that Elsa," Anna stood, frowning at her. "He really likes me, and I like him. Just be happy for me okay?"

"Okay, fine. Just please let me know you're okay. Don't forget to text me again."

"I won't."

* * *

The bass bumped loudly, coordinating with the flashing lights. Jack sat in the rafters of the building, one knee against his chest, his arm hanging lazily over it.

 _"Jack... this music is killing me..._ " Came Tiana's voice from his earbud.

He chuckled, looking down at her position where she stood in a sequined purple dress. Her wing tattoos stuck out from the top, reaching to her multicolored hair.

"Get over it... you fit right in." He said back into his wrist, where his mic lay.

Right on queue, Pitch walked in, his black greasy hair slicked back and a grin on his face.

The Club was a place that Pitch had frequented to buy and sell his products. He generally dabbled in drugs, but recent intelligence had suggested he would begin in weaponry as well. For years he had paid off the local policemen, but the amount of deaths that were occurring from deals gone wrong was too much to ignore.

 _"I see him.."_

"10-4."

Jack stood up on the rafters, balancing on the beams and grabbing a pair of seemingly normal glasses from his black cargo pants. He watched as Tiana made her way to Pitch, swaying her hips and putting on her charm.

He crouched, slipping the glasses on and pressing the side to zoom on on the people on the dance floor and conduct facial scans.

"Looks like 1... 2 of his cronies here. Oh shit..." He zoomed in, only to see one of them dancing closely with Anna Winters.

 _"What's the deal mate...?"_ Came the voice of Edmund.

Jack replied, zooming in again on Anna's flushed face. "One of the Winter's sisters is with that douche Hans. I'm sure it has something to do with her money...I don't have a good feeling about it." He watched as the two moved over to the bar, Anna tripping over her feet.

 _"Alright mate... Pitch is taking Tiana into the private room with him... time to move._ "

He watched as both Hans and Anna were handed a drink, and while Anna looked away, Hans dropped something into it.

"He's drugging her."

 _"Tiana?!"_

"No, Anna. I have to stop this." Jack stood, moving quickly on the beams, careful not to slip before sliding down one of the support columns of the building. The people gasped around him as he landed.

 _"JACK, we have been planning this for MONTHS!"_

"Mund, after her parents... I can't let anything happen to them."

He heard the sigh on the other end. _"Okay, I'll handle Tiana. But if something happens to her, it's on you."_

Without a response, Jack pulled the earbud from his ear stuffing it in his pocket as he quickly walked towards the couple at the bar.

He grabbed the drink straight from Anna's hand as she went to take a sip. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"He just spiked your drink. I'm doing you a favor, relax." He poured it out quickly straight onto the floor, flipping it into his other hand and placing it onto the bar.

"Excuse me? What the fuck is your problem?"

Jack had dealt with Hans previously, though never directly. He had watched as Hans handled many of Pitches drug deals and acted as his muscle when he needed to.

"I just saw you spike her drink..." Jack said loudly, attracting the attention of other club goers who now stood to watch. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Anna began to slide into a chair, no doubt wasted.

"You're accusing me of spiking a woman's drink... does it look like I _need_ to do that?" Hans pointed to Anna.

Jack smirked, bracing himself. "With muttonchops like those, yeah, I do think you need to."

In a split second, a fist came towards him and just as quick Jack grabbed it, twisting with enough force to cause a break if he had wanted. To his delight, Hans yelled out in pain.

"Now," Jack began, "Stay the _fuck_ away from her." He finished by pushing Hans away and giving him a swift kick to his chest knocking him backwards.

Before he could stand, and before security could come, Jack grabbed a hold of Anna. He draped her arm over his shoulders, walking her outside and into a nearby alleyway.

"Are you okay?" He asked, letting her lean against the brick wall. Her appearance was disheveled, her dark green dress hiked up her thighs. Dark makeup crowded her eyes, no doubt smudging from the sweaty atmosphere in the club. He moved back, keeping her an arms length in case she became queasy.

"No!" Her eyes welled up with tears, "Now he's _never_ gonna call me again!" She exclaimed, sliding down the wall. "I don't feel so good.."

And with that, she passed out, sliding against the floor.

"Shit..." Jack murmured, patting her lightly on the face but to no avail. This was something she'd need to sleep off. He glanced at her attire noting the lack of spots for personal objects before his eyes lay on a phone that was slipping out of her top.

Carefully he grabbed it, flipping it on to see a numerous amount of text messages and missed calls.

 _'You said you'd text me.'_

 _'Anna... please call me!'_

 _'I'm getting really worried...'_

All from the same number, reading 'Big Sis' next to it.

Hearing sirens approach, he scooped Anna up, still holding her cell phone and pulled her deeper into the alley, letting the shadows overtake them.

Once he felt they were well enough hidden, he pressed 'CALL'.


End file.
